BLEACH 2:Interrogationpart 2
by OtakuTayZay100
Summary: O/C included. Chisaki Anju Sayoko is just a normal 18-year-old teenage girl who gets dragged out by a man anmed Renji Abarai and taken to some place called the Soul Society. ONLY READ IF U LIKE O/C AND BYAKUYA AND RENJI! Contains Byakuya x OC Chisaki
1. Don't Stick Your Nose Into My Business

Chisaki: *walking down the halls behind the man* Where're we going?

Man: Just stay quiet and follow me; I'LL be asking the questions here.

Chisaki: Well, what if I don't wanna answer them?

Man: *stops, turns around & faces her* Just be a good girl and do as I say, then we won't have to do this the hard way.

Chisaki: *frowns & mumbles* Rapist...

Man: *pops a blood vessel* What was that?

Chisaki: You heard me *grins slyly* It's fun pissing guys off-especially redheads

(In the Soul Society)

Chisaki: What is this place?

Man: Have a seat.

Chisaki: Not until I find out where I am!

*a new man enters the room* My lieutenant said to sit down, so do as he says.

Chisaki: *glares a little & sits down immediately* Okay, what's with these two?

Man 1: This is my leader, Captain Kuchiki.

Captain Kuchiki: *looks down at the girl* Otherwise known as Byakuya.

Chisaki: ...

Byakuya: This is my lieutenant, Renji Abarai.

Renji: *nods but keeps a serious face*

Byakuya: We'll be asking you some questions here. If you answer them all correctly, you can stay. If not, you'll be asked to leave.

Chisaki: *crosses arms* And what if I DON'T answer? *leans back, crossing one leg over the other*

Renji: Then you deal with me *steps forward*

Chisaki: *raises an eyebrow* Scary *has a sarcastic tone*

Byakuya: *sits across from her* You can go now, Renji. I'll deal with her.

Chisaki: "Deal with her"? Deal with ME? I don't think you wanna do that, dude.

Byakuya: *gives her his "Shut the fuck up" look, which is no different than any of his other expressions*

Chisaki: *goes back to being silent*

Byakuya: What elements best describe you-Light, fire, ice, wind, earth or dark?

Chisaki: That's easy-

Renji: Just answer the question!

Chisaki & Byakuya: *look back at him with the exact same look*

Renji: *ducks behind the curtain again as if he said nothing*

Chisaki: Fire.

Byakuya: What animal best represents you?

Chisaki: Uhh, a cat, I guess.

Byakuya: Hobbies.

Chisaki: Party, drinking, dancing, singing, acting, daydreaming... Writing Haiku... No way in hell I'd admit that, though

Byakuya: * slightly frowns more* Describe yourself to me.

Chisaki: Cute, sly, straight-forward/blunt, young at heart, protective, sexy, fun-loving, sadistic *grins sadistically to prove her point*, sarcastic, rebellious, stubborn, headstrong, talkative-nonstop-competitive, a little vain and cocky.

Byakuya: Favorite flower... And give a reason as to why.

Chisaki: A rose because it reminds me of blood *sadistic grin* Cherry blossoms, actually

Byakuya: *shudders on the inside* What is your choice of weaponry?

Chisaki: My own bare fists and feet!

Byakuya: *raises an eyebrow ever so slightly but you can still tell*

Chisaki: Or kunai/daggers.

Byakuya: Pick a song.

Chisaki: Hurricane Venus by BoA! ^_^

Byakuya: Ethnicity.

Chisaki: Asian, Caucasian, French and Greek.

Byakuya: What does your name mean?

Chisaki: Well, Chisaki means 'a thousand blossoms' and Sayoko represents 'evening child'. My middle name is Anju, which stands for 'honor; shine'. Put it together and you get Chisaki Anju Sayoko-the honorable evening child of a thousand blossoms.

Byakuya: How old are you?

Chisaki: NEVER ask of a lady of her age! EVER!

Byakuya: ...

Chisaki: 18.

Byakuya: When were you born and where?

Chisaki: December 24, 1995 in Tokyo, Japan.

Byakuya: Blood type?

Chisaki: 0.

Byakuya: Do you know your aura?

Chisaki: Red with the occasional tint of Silver.

Byakuya: What're your parental guardians' and siblings' names, if any?

Chisaki: My mom's name is Hisayo Jin Sayoko and my little sister's name is Mariko Kinu Sayoko, who's only 14. Oh, and Hisayo's 45 *mumbles* Ancient whore.

Byakuya: I did not ask for their age-you call your mother by her first name?

Chisaki: *nods* Sure do!

Byakuya: You never told me anything about your father-

Chisaki: He's gone *lowers voice* I never got the chance to meet him.

Byakuya: Gone? As in...?

Chisaki: *gets quieter and lowers head* He's dead.

Byakuya: I see... And what do you think of me?

Chisaki: *blinks and looks back up at him* Huh? Of you?

Byakuya: It's a simple question... Isn't it?

Chisaki: Well, you appear serious, but you seem really nice*

Byakuya: *keeps a straight face but is laughing on the inside* Nice?

Chisaki: Yeah, I guess...

Byakuya: You guess.

Chisaki: Well, that's how I see you.

Byakuya: What if I were to trip you out of that very chair you're sitting in? Would you still consider me to be "nice"?

Chisaki: *puckers bottom lip into a little pout* He's mocking me! No, I'd actually consider you to be a dick. Byakuya: But just a moment ago you said I seem like a nice person. And a dick is a thing, not a person, so it wouldn't make much sense to call me such an object.

Chisaki: *blushes angrily & stands up, slamming hands down on the table*...

Byakuya: *has hands folded together in a patient, calm manner*

Chisaki: ... Fine. You wanna be like that? Then I'll leave *storms off*

Renji: *comes out from the back room* You're not going to stop her, Captain?

Byakuya: Of course. Let her roam around. I'd like to see how long she lasts.

Renji: Are you sure that's a good idea, Captain?

Byakuya: *stands up and walks to the opening deck and turns his head, watching the girl walking off more calmly than previous*...

Renji: Uhh, Captain?

Byakuya: ... She'd make an interesting Soul Reaper *smiles a little* Don't you think?

Renji:?

TO BE CONTINUED! Review/comment, please! Feel free to add some suggestions if you feel the need :) However, I will not be changing Chisaki's personality because it's official :P so there! ^_^


	2. Why'd You Drag Me Into This!

Renji: Uhh, sir?

Byakuya: Yes.

Renji: You think SHE would make a good Soul Reaper?

Byakuya: Do I need to repeat myself?

Renji: … No, sir, but-

Byakuya: I shall return *gets up and walks out*

Renji: Hm...

(Elsewhere)

Chisaki: *kicking at the ground* {that guy is so rude! I mean, seriously! I thought he was nice, but he was really just playing me!} *pouts*

Hanatarou: *looks like he's in a rush to be somewhere, bumping into her* Oh! I-I'm so sorry! *bows a million times*

Chisaki: Huh? Oh, don't sweat it *smiles and waves hand*

Hanatarou: Hey, I've never seen you from around here.

Chisaki: 'Cause I was dragged her by force -_-

Hanatarou: Oh. I'm sorry to hear that.

Chisaki: *shrugs* It's whatever. No biggie.

Hanatarou: Mm… Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Hanatarou Yamada *smiles kindly*

Chisaki: Chisaki Sayoko *sticks out hand*

Hanatarou: *shakes it*

Chisaki: Well, I'm just gonna keep walkin' around, minding my own. Wanna tag along?

Hanatarou: As fun as that sounds... I can't. I've got work to do.

Chisaki: Oh, okay.

Hanatarou: Maybe some other time *smiles*

Chisaki: Sure *grins*

Hanatarou: Well, it was nice meeting you, Ms. Sayoko *bows and then jogs off*

Chisaki: {What an awkward boy… He's adorable, though!}

Toshiro: Don't you have somewhere to be?

Chisaki: Huh? Me?

Toshiro: *is facing the opposite direction, talking to a girl with orange, coppery hair*

Chisaki: *stands there in silence*

Rangiku: Wha-whatever do you mean, Captain? *tries to look innocent*

Toshiro: Don't pull that on me. You need to be at the office-working.

Rangiku: *pouts* But Captain…

Toshiro: Now.

Rangiku: *slumps shoulders and walks around him* you're so mean.

Toshiro: It's what I'm best at *crosses arms and walks off*

Chisaki: {Damn, how OLD is that kid? He's hella short!}

Rangiku: *passing by*

Chisaki: Pfft, and you take orders from HIM?

Rangiku: *looks over at her*… Who are you?

Chisaki: The name's Chisaki Sayoko! But you can call me Chisaki.

Rangiku: I meant what rank…

Chisaki: Oh. Well, I'm… Not any rank, actually. I'm a senior in high school who got dragged to this place against my own free will.

Rangiku: That's cool…

Chisaki: Yeah, not really {is she even listening to me?}

Rangiku: Well, see ya' around, Chisa-chan *walks off*

Chisaki: "Chisa-chan"? Hmm… It's new, it's different... And it's SO _cute_! *grins and jumps up and down* I like it!

Yachiru: Who's this? *looks her up and down, then frowns, as if deep in thought* Maybe Kenny would wanna play with her! *giggles and runs off*

A/N: What will become if Chisa-chan when she runs into Kenpachi Zaraki? Stay tuned!


	3. Identifying a New Kind of Sexy

Yachiru: *runs up to Chisaki and lightly taps on her leg* Excuse me, ma'am?

Chisaki: *looks down her* Oh, hello, little girl.

Yachiru: Can you help me find my Captain?

Chisaki: Yes, of course *leans down and offers her hand* let's go look for your Captain.

Yachiru: Thank you {just as I expected, she fell for it!} *grins evilly to herself*

(And so)

Yachiru: There he is, over there! *breaks free of her hand and runs over to a freakishly tall, buff man with a sort of Mohawk hairstyle* Kenny!

Kenpachi: *turns to face her* Yachiru. Where were you?

Yachiru: I was wondering around and I found this girl *points back Chisaki*

Kenpachi: *looks over at her*

Ikkaku and Yumichika: *look up and the girl, too*

Chisaki: *standing there and awkwardly waves* Hey, people…

Ikkaku: {she's hot}

Yumichika: {she's pretty… I don't like it; she's prettier than me!}

Kenpachi: *steps up to her* Who are you? Where'd you find Yachiru?

Chisaki: *gulps as her eyes widen* S-she needed help finding you, I guess.

Kenpachi: That's not what I asked-answer my first question.

Chisaki: I-I'm Chisaki Sayoko.

Kenpachi: So _you're _it? _You're _the girl that the Captains have been talking about like she's somethin' special? YOU'RE her?

Chisaki: Well… If they said the girl's name was Chisaki Sayoko, then, yea, that's me… Unless there's another Chisaki Sayoko I don't know about *blinks with a ditzy look on her face*

Kenpachi: Don't play stupid with me. Are you or aren't you?

Chisaki: Yeah {but me? "Somethin' special"? Yeah right}

Kenpachi: Heard you're skilled.

Chisaki: I dunno, am I?

Kenpachi: Only one way to find out *draws his zanpakuto out of nowhere*

Chisaki: O_O What the fu-

Kenpachi: Up for a fight?

Chisaki: No! I don't have any swords on hand, sorry! *turns around and starts running*

Kenpachi: *chases after her*

Chisaki: *screaming* HELP ME! *trips*

Ikkaku: *laughing loudly* Get 'er, boss!

Yumichika: *sighs and shakes head*

Chisaki: No, no, please don't "get 'er"! *picks up the pace*

Kenpachi: *appears before her with flash step*

Chisaki: 0_0 {son of a bitch}

Kenpachi: *raises zanpakuto above his head and slices down*

Chisaki: *cringes with eyes shut tight and lifts arms up over her head (as if that's the best way to shield yourself)*

*screen goes blank white, then a little bit of blood splatters*

Chisaki: *opens one eye* huh? *opens the other and blinks, staring in disbelief/confusion, then looks up*

Kenpachi: *standing over her with his zanpakuto swung over his shoulder* you're a boring-ass opponent.

Chisaki: *pouts*

Kenpachi: *outstretches hand*

Chisaki: {is he going to slap me?} *cringes*

Kenpachi: 'The hell are you doing? *uses index finger to wipe something off her cheek*

Chisaki: *opens eyes again, staring intently at the red liquid on his finger* is that… mine?

Kenpachi: Yup *brings it up to his lips*

Chisaki: {he's not-}

Kenpachi: *licks it off*

Chisaki: O_O

Kenpachi: *grins sadistically* Next time we battle, you better actually try.

Chisaki: *chews bottom lip, blushing* Shut up.

Kenpachi: *kneels down, face close to her's* Make me.

Chisaki: *eyes switch back and forth from his exposed eye to the one covered by his eye patch* … Wanna test that?

Kenpachi: You testin' me?

Chisaki: It's possible…

Both: *keeping a straight face*

Ikkaku: *watching intensely* what're they doing?

Yumichika: I think our Captain might be falling in love…

Ikkaku: *looks at him like he's crazy* Have you lost it?

Chisaki: …

Kenpachi: …

Chisaki: Hey.

Kenpachi: What?

Chisaki: Come here.

Kenpachi: I'm already kneeling down.

Chisaki: Then move closer, I need to tell you a secret.

Kenpachi: *leans forward*

Ikkaku: O_O

Yumichika: o_o

[Mini A/N: From where they're standing, it looks like they're kissing]

Chisaki: *lowers voice* you're psycho-insane, you know that?

Kenpachi: *shrugs* I've been called worse.

Chisaki: *grins sexually* I like it.

Kenpachi: *smirks and stands up straight again* your cheek's still bleeding.

Chisaki: Why don't you do something about it? You did it last time *raises an eyebrow, grinning slyly*

Kenpachi: *smirks again and leans forward, pressing his tongue against her cheek and licking the blood off*

Ikkaku: O_o

Yumichika: That's not even attractive…

Chisaki: *giggles and blushes*

Kenpachi: *stops* Interesting.

Chisaki: What?

Kenpachi: Not _what_-who. You.

Chisaki: *smiles modestly* I'm not THAT interesting.

Kenpachi: *gives her a once-over* you are to me.

Chisaki: *shrugs and stuffs thumbs into her jean-shorts pockets* Well, then I guess that's you *standing real close to him, smiling up at him*

Kenpachi: *smirks once more*

Chisaki: *moves in closer to him-if possible*

Ikkaku, Yachiru and Yumichika: *scoot forward on the boulder they're sitting on*

Kenpachi: *lifts her chin up slightly more*

Chisaki: *gets on tiptoes and elevates upward to kiss him*

Kenpachi: *lips are an inch away from her's*

Both: *are now centimeters away from each other's lips*

Ikkaku: *sucks in a breath*

Yumichika: *bites his thumb*

Yachiru: *grinning widely*

All 3: *look overly anticipated*

?: Ahem.

Both: *look over at the unexpected visitor*

Byakuya: *standing there with an eyebrow barely raised* What. Is. This.

Chisaki: *breaks away from Kenpachi* Ah-it's you!

Byakuya: *turns away and walks back to the sereitei*

Chisaki: *looks over her shoulder Kenny apologetically*

Kenpachi: *shrugs*

Chisaki: *runs back over to him, pulls him down and kisses his lips firmly*

Kenpachi: *places one hand on the back of her head and the other on her ass, firmly gripping it*

Chisaki: ! *leans into him, giving in*

Ikkaku and Yumichika: *jaw-dropped speechless*

Yachiru: ^_^ Team Kenny!

Kenpachi and Chisaki: *finally break away after an [intense] French kiss (although it seemed more like tonsil hockey)*

Chisaki: *blushing and averts eyes*

Kenpachi: *grin slyly*

Chisaki: Well, I better get going *turns around and struts off*

Kenpachi: *leans against a tree and slides downward, sighing with a dazed expression*

Chisaki: {psycho-insanity is sooo sexy} *purrs seductively under her breath as she heads back to the dojo*

A/N: Don't know if they'll have a "for real" relationship, but if you think otherwise, feel free to review some feedback!


	4. Unfolding the Truth

Chisaki: *chasing after Byakuya* Why are you acting all butt-hurt? It was just a kiss!

Byakuya: *faces her while mentally questioning her bizarre vocabulary* what you and Captain Zaraki do is none of my concern. Now if you'll excuse me *turns on heel & begins 2 walk away*

Chisaki: What, do you think I'm a whore now?

Byakuya: *mumbles* If the shoe fits...

Chisaki: *gasps* you DO think I'm a whore! *runs up 2 him & slaps the back of his head*

Byakuya: *slowly turns back around, glaring down at her* you truly have no idea what kinds of trouble you can lead yourself to.

Chisaki: *blinks* Huh?

Byakuya: *flash steps, now having her pressed up against the wall, gripping her wrists tightly* Next time, remember where your loyalty lies. I was the one who brought you here, and I am not afraid of keeping you hostage.

Chisaki: *wriggling around in his grip* Just let me go.

Byakuya: *tightens grip* You can go when you earn your freedom.

Chisaki: *narrows eyes*

Byakuya: *staring intently into her gold eyes*

Chisaki: *staring right back into his purple ones*

Ichigo: Hey, Byakuya!

Byakuya: *looks him through the corner of his eyes*

Ichigo: Let her go.

Chisaki: *cries out as Byakuya bends one of her arms back, so now her elbow's up in the air*

Ichigo: I said let her go!

Byakuya: You are a fool for coming here. Besides, she has nothing to do with you.

Ichigo: So what? She's hurt!

Byakuya: Is this girl affiliated with you?

Ichigo: Well, no, but-

Byakuya: Then do not try to make her business your own.

Ichigo: *clenches teeth* Bastard!

Chisaki: Help me!

Ichigo: *flash steps, then reappears behind Byakuya, holding the captive in his arms*

Chisaki: *gapes* {Super hottie...}

Ichigo: *glances down at her* Are you alright?

Chisaki: Yeah, I am. You can let me go now.

Ichigo: *sets her down on her feet gently* Leave the area. I have to deal with him so he won't hurt you again.

Chisaki: ... Why are you protecting me? You barely know me.

Ichigo: *glances over shoulder* I'm willing to help anyone in danger.

Chisaki: *half smiles* Thanks, Hero Boy *runs off, then sees Rangiku and Toshiro again* {It's Busty and Shortie!} Guys! *waves to them*

Toshiro: *looks over* Who is she?

Rangiku: Chisa-chan.

Toshiro: *double takes to his lieutenant* I'm sorry?

Rangiku: My nickname for her. That girl is Chisaki Sayoko.

Toshiro: *eyes widen* the prodigy?

Chisaki: *jogging over*

Toshiro: *sweat-drop* You've got to be kidding me. She's just a teenage girl...

Rangiku: *crosses arms* So's Ichigo, and look where she is,

Toshiro: *lowers voice as Chisaki nears* But Ichigo is different from... *nods head in the girl's direction* _this one_

Chisaki: Hi, guys! Omg (literally said the abbreviation), did you guys see what Byakuya did to me? *pouts* He's so aggressive!

Toshiro & Rangiku: *exchange looks*

Chisaki: *looks back and forth between them* What?

Rangiku: Chisa-chan... I'm not really sure how to tell you this, but... You can't go back home.

Chisaki: *rolls eyes, hands on hips with one stuck out* Yeah, I know this, and I can't until Byakuya approves of my change in behavior, so-

Rangiku: No, I mean-you can't go back home. Ever.

Chisaki: *eyes widen* What the hell are you talking about...

Toshiro: You're what this society needs to strengthen our chances of defeating a man named Aizen. If you leave, the chances are much slimmer than they already are now. You see, Chisaki *face hardens into seriousness* you're the key to victory.

Chisaki: I... *slowly backs away* I still don't understand. I mean, who the hell is Aizen? And what does any of this have to do with me?

Rangiku: You have a greater power than you've ever known.

Chisaki: Why me? I didn't ask for this! *eyes start to well with tears* I still need to graduate, and go off to college parties, and meet a new guy! I wanna have a family, a husband, and three kids! I wanna get a job, get my Master's degree, die old and happy! *tears flow down her cheeks* Why can't I have any of that now? Why me? Why!

Rangiku: *face drops into sorrow* Oh, honey... *comes over to her & wraps arms around her gently* Shh, shh shh. It's okay... You can have all of that sooner than you believe.

Chisaki: *crying into her cleavage*

Toshiro: *now feels a bit bad for telling her all of that* We cannot have any of that, too, you know.

Chisaki: *slowly looks up at him, sniffling*

Toshiro: _Everyone_ has duties to uphold, and _nobody_ gets what they want.

Chisaki: *tears away from Rangiku, a fist to her chest* But why is that so? Can we really not live our happiness to its fullest? *breaks down crying, face buried in hands* It's not fair...

Rangiku & Toshiro: *exchange opposite expressions*

*someone taps Chisaki on the shoulder as she has her physical break-down*

Chisaki: *looks up, cheeks red from crying & slight snot dripping down her nose* Huh?

Kenpachi: *holds out hand to her* Come with me, no questions asked.

Chisaki: *sniffs as she takes his hand, wiping her face off with her other sleeve* I'm sorry, I look so grody right now.

Kenpachi: *leads her away* I'm not worried about that. In fact, I could care less if your face was fucked up.

Chisaki: *starts crying all over again*

Kenpachi: Rrgh *faces her* KNOCK IT OFF!

Chisaki: *eyes wide, face frozen*

Kenpachi: *rolls non-patched eye as he turns back around* Shit... Annoying-ass little brat *tightens his hold on her wrist* C'mon!

Chisaki: *resentfully follows*

Kenpachi: *leads her into a forest*

Chisaki: W-where are we going...?

Kenpachi: You'll see soon enough.

Chisaki: *gazing around the enchantment of it all* Wow...

Kenpachi: You haven't seen nothing yet *side grin as he pulls back the branches & leaves from a Weeping Willow Tree*

Chisaki: *eyes shine against the light blue fluorescent light* Oh my god...

Kenpachi: *steps aside for her to take a closer look*

Chisaki: *slowly walks up to it, seeing that there's a silhouette of a woman inside the giant green egg* who is she...

Kenpachi: Dunno. I never knew her.

Chisaki: *gently runs a fingernail along the soft, liquidy substance that covers the shell*

Kenpachi: *stuffs hands in hakama* But legend says she was some kinda Siren.

Chisaki: *gasps* you mean, like those Greek mythical deadly mermaid-like women, who lured you in with their voices?

Kenpachi: *nods* That's the one.

Chisaki: *turns back to the woman and the orb* She's beautiful, though...

Kenpachi: *mumbles* Too voluptuous for her own good...

Chisaki: *didn't hear him* Was she trapped?

Kenpachi: Yeah. Did some sorta crime about a few centuries ago. Anyone here wouldn't know of it, 'cause it was before our time.

Chisaki: *admiring the light given off from the orb, along with the liquid (shockingly not grossed out by it), and the woman herself* Do you know her name?

Kenpachi: Like I said, I hardly know a thing about her.

Chisaki: *slowly lowers hand and lets it drop to her side*

Kenpachi: If anyone still knows about her, it's Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Captain Kuchiki.

Chisaki: *slightly scowls at the last one* Well, who are the other two, and where can I find them?

Kenpachi: You'll find them in the World of the Living, at the Urahara shop.

Chisaki: Thanks, Kenny *turns to leave, then looks back at the woman in the egg* {I'll know who you are soon...} Oh, and Kenny?

Kenpachi: *looks over her*

Chisaki: *smiles* was showing me this supposed to symbolize anything?

Kenpachi: *has a blank look on his face* you tell me...

Chisaki: *face drops, a little disappointed to see him so neutral* Okay, well, thanks for it *pushes back the Willow's leaves as she leaves*

TO BE CONTINUED! Thanks for reading, guys! This is my latest update; the next one will take more time ^_^


End file.
